The present invention relates to a snowboard binding for engaging a user's foot to a snowboard, and more particularly, to bindings which may be rotated with respect to the snowboard and returned to a desired position.
Snowboarding has become a popular sport in recent years. A snowboard is a relatively broad, generally ski-shaped device having two bindings mounted on the top surface in which a user places his feet. Unlike skiing, both of the user's feet are located in a fixed position relative to one another on the snowboard during use. Due to the method of riding, the bindings are generally spaced one behind the other and are arranged such that the user's feet are directed generally toward the same side of the board.
Due to the different sizes of users and the different types of boards, for example those used for downhill, slalom or super G events, as opposed to half-pipe, and/or recreational use, the binding locations on the boards will vary greatly from user to user. Additionally, due to variations in riding conditions and/or terrain at different courses, it may be desirable to vary the direction of the bindings relative to the board and to one another, even for the same user. For instance, for use on a gradual slope, a user may prefer more or less opening to the angle between the front and back foot than when going down a steeper slope.
Due to the increasing popularity of this sport, there has also been a greater emphasis on snowboard rentals whereby a user can rent a snowboard for one or more days and return the snowboard at the end of the rental period, such that a given snowboard will be used by many different types of users during a season. It would be desirable to provide a quick and easy method of adjustment for such rental boards to allow the board to be easily adapted for different users.
Another problem for snowboarders is that when traversing a flat or unsloped area, users generally remove the back foot from the back binding and use that foot to push the board forward, or walk using an awkward shuffling movement, due to the direction of the board relative to the user's feet. It would be preferable to be able to redirect the front foot and binding in the forward direction in order to allow the user to manipulate the board more easily, especially while moving through the line at a lift before riding thereon. It is also easier for riding on a lift if the board is generally aligned with one foot, as opposed to being generally perpendicular.
Once a user determines a desired board position, it would be desirable to be able to return one or both bindings to the desired optimum position for the given user, while at the same time retaining the ability for adjustment and/or readjustment to various other positions, especially in the case of rental equipment.
In one known prior art device, a customized binding/mounting plate is provided to provide pivotable mounting of a binding to a snowboard. However, this arrangement can only be used with the specifically designed binding. It would also be desirable to provide a universal adapter assembly which will receive any desired type of binding, since the selection of bindings that may be chosen is also be dependent upon the type of snowboarding activity desired.